Secrets
by OrtonWifey2012
Summary: What possible secrets surround the Ewing family? Is Heather really a Ewing? Will her and John Ross end up being together after what took place between them before? All of these things and more : Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dallas. The place where I grew up in a wealthy family and basically had the life of a rich girl. Though there were times where I could have said I wanted out, I didn't because of three people. My Father, J.R., my mama Sue Ellen and younger brother John Ross. I recently graduated from Graduate School at the University of Texas and so I have my degree in Business Administration and Communications. I had gotten the call from my daddy wanting me to come back to Dallas to handle something that he recently found out about his baby boy. I obliged and told him that I would come and find out what he was up to because good ol' JR knew that his baby girl would be trusted and she wouldn't deceive him. So coming back home might do me some good and plus I get to see everyone including my uncle Bobby.

Once I arrived in Dallas, I went straight to the home that daddy was stayin' in. The nurse who took care of him knew who I was and directed me straight to his room. I knocked on the door to make sure that he was in there. I opened the door and walked right on in. I looked up to see him right in his chair facing the window and I smiled.

"_Hi daddy."_

JR turned his head to see me standing there and his infamous smile appeared right on his sweet, yet deceitful face. _"Hi darlin'. I am glad you are here."_

"_Of course daddy. Anything for you. Now what is going on with Mister John Ross?"_

"_Well, if he is anything like me, he is trying to take SouthFork from under me and you know I won't let that happen. I need you to find out what the real deal is with him and the woman that he is working with. You know I went to Mexico to get the situation straight about me getting the Ranch after a certain amount of days but when I got there, Carlos was just as confused as I was." _ He told me.

Of course I sat there not surprised at how John Ross was acting. He was the carbon copy of daddy. Everyone could see that he was truly JR Ewing's first born son. I remembered the promise daddy made to John Ross that he would teach him the business and not do what he is doing now which is basically a con artist.

"_Now look I know how close you and John Ross are, but I need you to do this for me sweetheart. I know you love your ol' daddy so get back to me and let me know what John Ross is up to."_

I nodded my head and placed a kiss on my daddy's head and I looked back at him. _"I will daddy."_ I told him as a devious smirk came across my thin lips as I looked at my daddy. I stood up and walked out of the room and made my way to South Fork Ranch. I wonder how everyone will react to seeing me back in a very long time.

By the way, sorry for bein' so rude. I am Heather Ewing. JR Ewing's first born baby girl. Nice to meet ya'll. Hope you enjoy the rest of the story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Hey ya'll its Heather coming back to continue the story…

So, as I arrived at the SouthFork Ranch, I got out seeing everything was still the same as I remembered it when I was a little ol' girl. The fights, laughs, good and bad times I had here on this ranch. I made my way up to the front door of the house and I walked in seeing the old pictures of my brother and I along with Christopher and the rest of the family and I just smiled.

I went further into the house and I was met by a young woman, whom I presumed to be Anne, my Uncle Bobby's new wife.

"_Hi, I'm Heather. Bobby's niece which would mean that I am J.R.'s baby girl."_

Anne looked at me with a slight look of confusion but soon remembered Bobby talking about a niece of his and she connected it and knew it was her. _"Hi Heather, it's nice to finally meet you. I'm Anne."_

"_It's nice to meet you as well Anne. Uncle Bobby has told me so much about you that I just needed to meet you and I have and I see what he means." _ I told her as we both shook each others hands.

Out of nowhere a voice rang out. _"Well hello stranger…"_

I knew that voice anywhere. I simply turned and made my way over to him and smiled hugging him. _"Hi Uncle Bobby."_

"_Hi sweetheart. I'm really glad to see you." _ He told me. Seeing me, made it all worth while for him. _"John Ross know you here yet? Does your daddy know?" _ He asked,

I looked at him and smirked my lips. Of course I wanted my return to be a bit of a surprise to John Ross so he would have to be happy to see his big sister. _"Daddy knows, but John Ross doesn't and quite frankly I want it that way. At least for today." _ I told him as I hugged him once more and he did the same.

"_Come on, Christopher, Elena and Christopher's wife Rebecca are in the kitchen for lunch." _ He turned and led the way into the kitchen after I nodded. I was starving and couldn't wait to see Elena and Christopher. Elena is my best friend and of course Christopher is my cousin and the person I can trust the most because of course I trust neither my daddy nor John Ross.

As I made my way into the kitchen, both Christopher and Elena's heads shot up and had wide smiles on their faces when they saw me, especially Christopher.

"_Hea-Heather? Is that you?"_ Christopher asked me as he stood up and walked over to where I was and he continued looking at me thinking that this moment couldn't be real, and once he realized it was real, he pulled me into a tight lovable hug. _"I've missed you."_

"_I've missed you too Christopher. More than you know."_ I told him as I hugged him back and didn't let go for a long moment. Then, I smiled and pulled out of his grasp and looked at him. _"I promise you this time, I am back home for good. You know you can talk to me about anything."_

"_Uh hello did you forget about me over here?" _Elena blurted out at me and I smirked my lips turning my attention to my dear best friend.

"_No 'Lena, I haven't forgotten about you. I just really missed Christopher."_ I told the brunette as I smiled walking over to her and hugging her tightly. Indeed, I had missed my best friend and I could tell that she missed me. We had been best friends since we were kids and I loved every minute spent with Elena because she and I had some things in common (and plus I loved her mamma's food). I looked back at the brunette and smiled. _"Elena, I promise, tonight is bestie's night. Just me and you, like old times."_

"_Yay, I can't wait." _ Elena said in response and she looked at me with a smile but it went away when she turned her attention to the other brunette at the table with her, Rebecca, Christopher's wife. By that time, both Uncle Bobby and Anne had come into the kitchen and had began eating the food that Carmen had prepared for us. I had moved over to the available seat next to Elena and began eating my food when Christopher began talking.

"_Oh, Heather, this is my wife Rebecca Sutter. Rebecca, this is my cousin Heather." _ He said as he introduced me to his wife.

I put my fork down and walked over to her and gave her a quick hug because I hadn't had the chance to get to know her and so I would only hug her for a second. _"Pleasure to meet you Rebecca. I hope that you keep my cousin happy because I want to see him happy."_

"_Pleasure to meet you too Heather and yes I will do that. I love him too much to disappoint him."_ Rebecca said in response to me and I simply nodded because I was in the middle of chewing my food and didn't want to talk with my mouth full.

"_So, Heather, how was school? I'm sure you are close to getting your degree?"_ Bobby asked me with a smile on his face seeing that he, outside of my daddy and mamma, was proud of me for everything that I had set out to do once I graduated from high school.

"_School was okay. Glad for it to be over though. It is a lot of work and studying. There were times where I had wished that Elena had been there with me and I think that experience would have been a lot easier." _I said and I heard Elena laugh. You would think that I was swinging on the other side of the fence when it came to Elena, but no. I love men way to much too ever do that. Although I have fantasized what it would have been like to date John Ross. ( :O) Anyway, I went back to eating and then continued the conversation. _"Other than that, school has been…school."_

"_That's good sweetheart. Just wanted to make sure that you were okay and doing well in school."_ Bobby said and I nodded.

I turned to Christopher and Rebecca and had to ask this most intriguing answer. _"So, how did you two meet?"_

Both Rebecca and Christopher told me the story and I found it quite…romantic. Even though, I had my suspicions about Rebecca. It was definitely something about this girl that I needed to keep my eyes on her. I knew that Elena and Christopher didn't get married because of some alleged email that was sent to Elena from Christopher. I found that total BS and had to find out the truth.

"_Awe how sweet. I want to have a relationship that is free of lies and I want to have complete trust in who I am with for the rest of my life."_ I said as an answer to the question I had asked before.

"_Oh Heather I'm sure that you will. I know of some eligible men in Texas that have interest in you. Don't you worry…"_ Anne said to me and I gave her a smile and looked at everyone at the table.

"_Yeah, no. I won't let some guy ruin her life and not treating her the way that she should be treated. She is my cousin and I won't let any guy hurt her." _ Christopher came out and said out loud and he looked at me with a smile and I gave him a smile back even though I was in complete shock at what he said. I looked down at the table for a moment and then a small smile crept on my face.

"_I see someone is agreeing with me or just happy."_ Christopher said as he looked at me and then I looked back at him with a small but big smile on my face.

By this time, a young man had entered the house and of course they had to wear cowboy boots. He was a nice looking man and all the ladies loved him and all the men hated him, mainly because of who he was. The young man made it into the dining/kitchen area and stood in the door way noticing me but I didn't see him because I was too busy talking with everyone else in the room.

"_Well, well, well. I was hoping that you would have come to see me before you came to see everyone else. I mean after all, you are my big sister."_ The young man said to me.

I stopped talking and almost choked on my food when I heard that familiar voice. Then it hit me and my eyes widened as I slowly turned around to see him. _"Oh…my…god. What are you doing here?"_

Who is the young man you asked? Why did he show up at the exact moment that I would be at the house? How did he even know that I was there in the first place? Read Chapter 3 and you will find out all the answers….


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Seeing him for the first time since the huge argument that we had a few months back, made me surprised to see him there. I figured he had a talk with daddy about where I was and hence him being here at SouthFork now. I stood up and walked over to him and I embraced him lightly and then looked at him. _"John Ross, what a surprise. I wasn't going to come and see you until I left here. You have got to learn how to be more patient."_

John Ross looked at me with a smirk going across his lips. He looked off to the side and then back at me. _"well maybe if you would have let me know you were coming in the first place then maybe none of this would be happening, but I totally get it after the way things ended the last time we spoke."_

"_Ah yes, I do remember that moment. What you did was totally selfish and you lost my trust. You told daddy what happened and I was hurt by it. You expect me to just forgive you for it? I don't think so."_

"_Heather, you know as well I do that it was going to come out eventually and when daddy found out, he was just as upset as you were." _He told me and I just rolled my eyes at him. _"I mean honestly, what you think would happen with us if we weren't related?"_

Did he really want me to answer that? I had so many 'other' thoughts running through my head that I just decided to keep them to myself and not dignify that with a response. He looked at me and slightly nodded.

"_My point exactly. You know as well as I that what happened, it happened for a reason and there is no denying that."_

While all of this is going on, I turned to look and see that everyone was trying to listen in on our conversation and when they saw me looking, they all quickly looked the other way. They all knew what happened between John Ross and me but I was drunk and had no remembrance the next day, aside from being scarred for life that is. Yes people, John Ross and I had drunk sex. We both were drunk to the point that both of us forgot that we were related.

"_You are right about one thing. It happened and I can't go back because I would if I could."_

"_Oh come on you can't tell me that you don't wish that we could have something between us. Ever since that night happened, which I remember everything by the way, I couldn't stop thinking about what could have been. I honestly don't care if you are my sister and of course I never cared of what anyone in this family says because…"_ he paused and took hold of my hand and I looked up at him. Before he continued, still seeing that everyone wanted to be in the conversation, he walked away from me and then said to everyone else. _"I would greatly appreciate it if you would stay out of the private conversation between Heather and I." _He turned and came back to me. _"Lets go somewhere else to talk. Its obvious we can do that here." _

I nodded as I looked at him. I could tell that he wanted to really talk about and tell me what happened and why he feels the way he feels. _"Lemme go and grab my phone and keys and I'll meet you at your car." _ He nodded and I went back into the dining area and grabbed my things saying goodbye to everyone and I walked out of the house and out to John Ross's car and we left the Ranch.

I didn't look at John Ross. Everything until now was going great for her. I saw him glancing at me from time to time knowing full well that I hated him, but I just didn't come out to say it. As he continued driving to his condo in the city, he sighed and looked at me. _"Look, I know you hate me, but in the end, it will be worth it because we will be together."_

I smirked and looked over at him. I wanted to slap the taste out of his mouth, but I held back. I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back onto the road. _"It better be worth it…it better be."_ I sighed and he continued driving and didn't say anything else afterward. There was nothing to say to him. I don't even know what to say to someone who told my entire family what happened and after that I couldn't trust him. Maybe he will find a way to earn it back, or then again, maybe not.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

We arrived at his condo and trying to butter me up, he opened the door for me like a real man should. I nodded and smiled at him as I got out of the car and I followed him in and I took off my sunglasses and looked around. It was a nice place and fit for a guy like John Ross. I laid my things on the table in front of me and knew exactly where the mini bar was and I fixed myself a drink and sat down on the couch, crossed my legs and took a sip of my drink. John Ross did the same and sat down next to me really close and for some reason I didn't move away. I looked at him and he looked at me and I knew I was going to be the one that had to break the silence that was consuming us.

"_So, you brought me here to talk. Talk…"_ I looked at him as he put down his drink and then turned to look at me. I raised an eyebrow at him waiting to hear what he had to say in what he did to betray the trust I had in him.

He looked at me as he slid just a bit closer to me because I assumed he wanted to look me right in the eye and tell me what he was thinking. When he didn't talk, I assumed because he was just that mesmerized at my beauty and who could blame him for wanting to stare at me?

"_I'm sorry for staring, but I just can't get over the fact of how beautiful you are. I know that sounds really weird seeing as how you're my sister but its what I know to be true." _He said to me and I couldn't help but smile. Why am I feeling this way about my own brother? It's not right but I can't help how I feel. _"Like I said back at the Ranch, ever since that night that I vividly remember, I knew that I didn't want to know you as my 'sister' but something more meaningful."_

"_Meaningful? Like what?"_

"_By meaningful, I mean us spending the rest of our lives together. Starting a family and continuing the Ewing family legacy."_

Wow. This was a complete 360 from how this whole thing started. I looked down into my glass and didn't say a word. I honestly didn't know what to say in that moment. John Ross immediately saw that I was in this state of disbelief, and then he lifted my head up with me looking him dead in the eyes and leaned in to kiss me. It went from a small kiss to a long passionate kiss. Of course, me being me, pulled away from him kissing me and I looked at him.

"_I-I cant do this. It isn't right and you know it."_

"_Please Heather. I don't want to lose you. You are my world and…" _he paused and then said to me. _"I love you."_

Whoa. Pipe bomb just exploded. Did this man in front of me just tell me that he loves me? How? I wouldn't ever figure it out. All I could do was tilt my head after he said it. I didn't know how to respond. I stayed quiet for a little while longer and I finally spoke to him.

"_I love you too, but as my brother. I just don't know how I feel about this right now. I need time to think."_

"_What do you mean you need time to think? Either you love me or you don't."_ John Ross said to me.

He was right but common sense would tell you that you cant expect someone to say that they love you without some sort of warning.

"_How am I supposed to react to something that I don't know if I can say without any doubt is real?"_

That made John Ross silent. The first time ever in his life that something actually made him think about what would he say to make things easier for me to decide on.

Will I decide to reveal my true feelings for John Ross? Or will fate bring it out for me?

Stay tuned…


End file.
